supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight to the Finish 2 Arc
The Fight to the Finish 2 Arc is the final chapter of the Mechtogan War Arc and Season 23 overall. This arc focuses on the Dark Heroes of Legend as they try to redeem themselves in the eyes of their friends while going up against the Pecking Order, Mechtavius Destroyer, the villains of the world, the Eggman Empire, the Vampire Avengers, and the mysterious V.E.G.A. organization. Midway through the arc, the Offspring of Zorc return to their antagonistic ways after being tempted to do so by Mechtavius Destroyer. At the end of the arc, Mechtavius Destroyer is finally killed by the combined efforts of Naruto, Sonic, Shadow, Goku, Vegeta, and Dragonoid Destroyer. Main Characters Protagonists Dark Heroes of Legend *Naruto Uzumaki (Present and Past versions) *Sasuke Uchiha (Present and Past versions) *Sakura Haruno (Present and Past versions) *Goku (Adult and Kid versions) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Modern, Dreamcast, and Classic versions) *Zombie Spider-Man (Deceased) *Psycho Kirby (Deceased) *Ren Krawler *Gohan *Pichu *Anubias (Deceased) *Sellon (Deceased) *Dark Wasp (Deceased) *Bowser (Adult and Baby versions) *Samus Aran Heroes of the World *Shadow the Hedgehog (Modern and Dreamcast versions) *Venus *Leon the Yoshi *Blaze the Lucario *Flare the Bowser *Shade the Pikachu *E-102 Gamma (Deceased) *E-123 Omega *Infinity Titanium Mecha Sonic *Gunz Lazar *Piccolo (Deceased) *Vegeta *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Future Trunks *Yamcha *Miles "Tails" Prower (Modern and Classic versions) *Knuckles the Echidna (Modern and Classic versions) *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat (debut) *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy the Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Professor Xavier *Wolverine *Cyclops *Rogue *Gambit *Nightcrawler (Deceased) *Storm *Beast *Magneto *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Wasp (Deceased) *Giant-Man *Black Panther *Hawkeye *Zombie Iron Man *Zombie Wolverine *Zombie Giant-Man *Zombie Luke Cage *Zombie Hulk *Boo Rock *Shy Gree *Red *Jr. Troopa *Kracko *Mario (Adult, Retro, and Baby versions) *Luigi (Adult, Retro, and Baby versions) *Wario (Adult and Baby versions) *Princess Peach (Adult and Baby versions) *Princess Daisy (Adult and Baby versions) *Donkey Kong (Adult and Baby versions) *Ben Tennyson (16-year old and 10-year old versions) *Gwen Tennyson (16-year old and 10 year old versions) *Kevin Levin (17-year old version) *Crash Bandicoot *Aku Aku *Spyro the Dragon *Rosalina *Link *Zelda *Toon Link *Midna *Inuyasha *Aang *Yusuke Urameshi *Hiei *Jeremy Belpois *Yumi Ishiyama *Ulrich Stern *Odd Della Robia *Aelita Schaeffer *William Dunbar *Morrigan Aensland *Cloud Strife *Sora *Sephiroth *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Captain Falcon *Solid Snake *Pikachu *Mewtwo *Lucario *Wolf O'Donnell *Ike *Dan Kuso *Marucho Marukura *Shun Kazami *Runo Misaki (debut) *Julie Makimoto (debut) *Alice/Masquerade *Mira Clay *Baron Leltoy (debut) *Ace Grit (debut) *Spectra Phantom *Gus Grav *Jake Vallory (debut) *Rafe (debut) *Paige (debut) *Yugi Muto *Joey Wheeler *Tea Gardner *Tristan Taylor *Seto Kaiba *Jaden Yuki *Syrus Truesdale *Chazz Princeton *Zane Truesdale *Aster Phoenix *Jesse Anderson *Axel Brodie *Jim Crocodile Cook *Yusei Fudo *Jack Atlas *Crow Hogan *Yuma Tsukumo *Lena Isis *Zenet Surrow *Mason Brown *Jesse Glenn *Gill (Deceased) *Stoica (Deceased) *Airzel (Deceased) *Yoshi *Tabuu (Deceased) *Xaos *Reiaz *Mega Man *Mr. Game & Watch *R.O.B. *Ben (Team Anubias) *Jack Punt *Robin *Noah (Team Anubias) *Chris *Soon *Marik Ishtar (Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged) *Dartz *Ishizhu Ishtar (Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged) *The Annoying Orange *Mecha Sally (Deceased) *Itachi Uchiha (Deceased) Antagonists The Offspring of Zorc (Deceased) *Yami Bakura *Yami Zelda *Yami Kirby *Zombie Reed *Neon Renegade Mechtogan Faction *Coredegon (Deceased) *Slycerak (Deceased) *Exostriker (Deceased) *Mandibor (Deceased) Pecking Order (Deceased) *BEN *NER Jigglypuff *Mr. Popo (DBZ Abridged) *Spengbab *Zombie Zelda *Banana Bomb *Dirty the Pooh *Psycho Amy Eggman Empire *Dr. Eggman (Modern, Dreamcast, and Classic versions) *Metal Sonic (Modern, Dreamcast, and Classic versions) V.E.G.A. (Debut) *Katashi the Wolf *Tekno *Taria Vampire Avengers *Captain America (Earth-3931) *Wasp (Earth-3931) *Giant-Man (Earth-3931) *Hawkeye (Earth-3931) *Falcon (Earth-3931) *Polaris (Earth-3931) Zombie Avengers *Sentry (Earth-Z) *Quasar (Earth-Z) *Super-Skrull (Earth-Z) *Quicksilver (Earth-Z) *Thundra (Earth-Z) *Namor (Earth-Z) *Moon Knight (Earth-Z) League of Villains *Uka Uka *Dr. Doom *Abomination *M.O.D.O.K. *Ganondorf *Patient Zero *King K. Rool *Ridley *Dr. Neo Cortex *Ripto *Dr. Wily *Frieza *Cell *Giovanni *Broly *Orochimaru *Azula *Thanos *Tobi *Zetsu *Nagato *Konan *Kisame Hoshigaki *Deidara *Sasori *Hidan *Kakuzu *Smithy *Vilgax *Kevin Levin (11-year old version) *Aggregor *Noah Kaiba *Nightshroud *Demitri Maximoff *Pyron *Jedah Dohma *Sabretooth *Mystique *Razanak *Emperor Barodius/Mag Mel *Android 17 (Deceased) *Wiseman (Entity) (Deceased) *Mephiles the Dark (debut) *Iblis (debut) *Zorc Necrophades (Deceased) *Bowser (Retro version) *Evil Super Sonic (debut) *Scourge the Hedgehog (debut) Creepypasta Army Faction *Android 18 *Fabia Sheen Bakugan Seen Protagonists Dark Heroes of Legend *Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (Drago) used by Dan **Pyrus Iron Dragonoid (Drago's Mutation) *Haos Reptak used by Dan *Haos Aranaut *Darkus Linehalt *Darkus Razenoid *Darkus Infinity Helios (Clone) *Haos Mutant Elfin *Pyrus Bolcanon (Deceased) *Aquos Krakenoid (Deceased) *Darkus Horridian (Deceased) *Ventus Spyron (Deceased) *Haos Krowll (Deceased) *Subterra Vertexx (Deceased) Heroes of the World *Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (Drago) used by the Dark Heroes of Legend *Haos Reptak used by the Dark Heroes of Legend *Aquos Preyas *Aquos Minx Elfin *Aquos Akwimos *Aquos Infinity Trister *Aquos Radizen *Subterra Roxtor *Ventus Master Ingram *Ventus Hawktor *Ventus Taylean *Ventus Jaakor *Darkus Skytruss *Darkus Orbeum *Subterra Rex Vulcan *Darkus Infinity Helios (Original) *Darkus Alpha Hydranoid *Aquos Phosphos *Haos Contestir *Subterra Avior *Ventus Plitheon *Haos Blade Tiggrera *Subterra Hammer Gorem *Subterra Magma Wilda *Haos Saint Nemus *Darkus Knight Percival *Subterra Coredem *Haos Wolfurio *Subterra Boulderon *Pyrus Krakix (Deceased) *Aquos Lythirius (Deceased) *Ventus Strikeflier (Deceased) *Pyrus Ziperator *Aquos Ziperator *Ventus Ziperator *Subterra Ziperator *Haos Spidaro *Darkus Clawsaurus Razenoids *Pyrus Razenoid *Haos Razenoid *Aquos Razenoid *Ventus Razenoid *Subterra Razenoid *Combat Razenoid *Clear Razenoid Nonet Bakugan *Darkus Betadron (Deceased) *Darkus Kodokor (Deceased) *Darkus Mutabrid (Deceased) *Pyrus Spatterix (Deceased) *Subterra Stronk (Deceased) *Aquos Balista (Deceased) *Ventus Worton (Deceased) *Haos Tremblar (Deceased) Antagonists Darkus Evolved Razenoid Chaos Bakugan *Darkus Cyclone Percival (thousands) *Ventus Flash Ingram (thousands) *Subterra Iron Dragonoid (thousands) *Pyrus Iron Dragonoid Other Bakugan *Pyrus Meta Dragonoid *Pyrus Infinity Trister *Pyrus Infinity Helios *Pyrus Gorem *Pyrus Blade Tiggrera *Pyrus Storm Skyress *Pyrus Reaper *Pyrus BakuBronze Cyborg Helios *Pyrus Evil Twin Helix Dragonoid *Pyrus BakuCamo Lumino Dragonoid *Haos Jaakor *Haos Flash Ingram *Haos Damakor *Haos Saurus *Haos Ravenoid *Haos/Subterra Mercury Dragonoid *Subterra Fusion Dragonoid *Subterra Sabator *Subterra Reaper *Subterra Stinglash *Subterra Shadow Vulcan *Subterra Evil Twin Coredem *Aquos Orbeum *Aquos Serpenoid *Aquos Falconeer *Ventus Snapzoid *Ventus Warius *Ventus Centipoid *Ventus Limulus (x2) *Darkus Dragonoid *Darkus Krakix *Darkus Avior *Darkus Cyclone Percival Battle Gear Seen Dark Heroes of Legend *Silver Battle Crusher *Silver Boomix Heroes of the World *Gold Gigarth *Silver Swayther *Silver Terrorcrest *Gold Spartablaster *Silver Lashor *Silver Vilantor Gear *Copper Rock Hammer *Silver Vicer *Silver Razoid *Gold Battle Turbine BakuNano Seen Protagonists Dark Heroes of Legend *Silver Bombaplode *Gold Sonicanon (x2) *Gold Hyper Pulsor (Destroyed) *Silver Jamsaber (Destroyed) *Gold Aeroblaze (Destroyed) *Gold Daftorix (Destroyed) *Gold Slicerix (Destroyed) *Silver Orehammer (Destroyed) Heroes of the World *Silver Crosstriker *Gold Hammermor *Silver Bombaplode *Gold Lanzato *Gold Slingpike Antagonists *Copper Shoxrox (thousands) *Silver Spearax (thousands) Mobile Assaults Seen Dark Heroes of Legend *Rapilator *Zoompha *Cannonfury Heroes of the World *Cannonfury *Zoompha Battle Suits Seen All *Combustoid *Blasterate *Defendtrix *Doomtronic *Clawbruk *Fortatron Bakugan Combinations Seen Protagonists Dark Heroes of Legend *Pyrus/Haos Aeroblitz (Baku Sky Raider Combination of Fusion Dragonoid and Reptak) with Dan *Aquos/Haos Mutant Krakenoid (BakuMutation of Krakenoid and Krowll) to form anymore *Haos/Aquos Mutant Krowll (BakuMutation of Krowll and Krakenoid) to form anymore Heroes of the World *Pyrus/Haos Aeroblitz (Baku Sky Raider Combination of Fusion Dragonoid and Reptak with the Dark Heroes of Legend *Aquos/Subterra Betakor (BakuFusion of Radizen and Roxtor) *Ventus/Darkus Magmafury (Baku Sky Raider Combination of Jaakor, Skytruss, and Orbeum) Nonet Bakugan (Unable to form anymore) *Darkus Gliderak (Baku Sky Raider Combination of Betadron, Kodokor, and Mutabrid) *Pyrus/Subterra Scorptak (BakuFusion of Spatterix and Stronk) *Aquos/Ventus Volkaos (BakuFusion of Balista and Worton) Mechtogan Seen Protagonists Dark Heroes of Legend *Darkus Dreadeon *Darkus Slynix *Haos Accelerak *Pyrus Deezall (Deceased) *Aquos Venexus (Deceased) *Darkus Smasheon (Deceased) *Ventus Braxion (Deceased) *Haos Miserak (Deceased) *Subterra Rockfist (Deceased) Heroes of the World *Pyrus Zenthon *Aquos Accelerak *Aquos Flytris *Ventus Silent Strike *Ventus Thorak *Darkus Slynix *Haos Swift Sweep *Subterra Vexfist *Haos Chromopod Razenoids *Pyrus Dreadeon *Haos Dreadeon *Aquos Dreadeon *Subterra Dreadeon *Ventus Dreadeon Antagonists Renegade Mechtogan Faction (also major antagonists in this arc) *Darkus Coredegon (Deceased) *Pyrus Slycerak (Deceased) *Haos Exostriker (Deceased) *Aquos Mandibor (Deceased) Darkus Dreadeon Mechtogan Titans Seen Protagonists Dark Heroes of Legend *Aquos Venexus Titan (Deceased) *Darkus Razen Titan Heroes of the World *Pyrus Zenthon Titan *Ventus Faser Titan Razenoids *Pyrus Razen Titan *Haos Razen Titan *Aquos Razen Titan *Subterra Razen Titan *Ventus Razen Titan Antagonists Darkus Razen Titan Mechtogan Combinations Seen *Aquos/Ventus Duomechtra (Combination of Flytris and Thorak) Mechtogan Destroyers Seen Dark Heroes of Legend & Heroes of the World *Pyrus Dragonoid Destroyer Antagonists *Darkus/Pyrus/Haos/Aquos Mechtavius Destroyer (Deceased) Trivia *This is the second arc to be named Fight to the Finish. *This arc has the biggest amount of characters. *It is revealed that BEN and Zombie Zelda are artificial beings that were created by Coredegon to cause the Dark Heroes of Legend to suffer. *Mutant Elfin's backstory is revealed. *This arc continues the references to Sonic '06, with Mephiles the Dark and Iblis appearing. *It is revealed that there are areas within the White Space, including those from alternate timelines. *This is the first time since the Mind Maze Arc that Nightshroud has played a major role. *This is the first time since Season 17 that Razanak has appeared. *This is the first arc with a theme song. *Tikal and Chaos are the only characters not to appear, as they hid in Smash City, to safely escape from Mechtavius Destroyer Theme thumb|500px|right|Fight to the Finish 2 Arc theme Category:Story Arcs